Us
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: No summary.    Empat pairing. AU, AT, AR. Don't like don't read, R&R please?    Including gay skits. Beware.


_**Us**_

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

*u*

"**Us"**

**Claude x Ciel / Sebastian x Alois**

**Sebastian x Ciel / Claude x Alois** (sedikit, sih)

**Alt. Universe, Reality, Time.**

*u*

**New York City, NY, United States of America**

**Spring 2003**

Empat lelaki duduk berpasang-pasangan di ayunan di halaman belakang rumah mereka berempat.

"_Daddy, Papa_!" seru dua anak kecil yang baru selesai bermain di _playground_ sederhana di sana.

"Ayo, ke sini!" ajak dua lelaki yang berbadan kecil—Ciel Phantomhive dan Alois Trancy.

"_Daddy, Papa_!" ulang kedua anak kecil itu sambil menubruk dua pasang suami-dan-suami itu.

Claude Faustus dan Sebastian Michaelis—_suami_ dari _suami_ yang berbadan kecil itu—tersenyum kecil melihat anak hasil adopsi mereka.

"Mau makan?" tawar keduanya bersamaan.

"Ya! Aku mau, _Papa_, sangat!" sambut dua anak kecil itu—Abigail Stephanie Phantomhive-Faustus dan Daniel Stefanus Trancy-Michaelis—antusias dan menarik-narik tangan _salah satu_ ayahnya.

"Sekarang _Papa_ dan Ciel yang masak. Mau?" tanya Alois.

"Sekarang _Daddy_ dan Sebastian yang masak. Mau?" tanya Claude.

"Terserah, deh, siapa yang masak! Asal enak dan bisa dimakan, Abby makan!" jawab Abigail dengan wajah cerah.

"Terserah, deh, siapa yang masak! Asal enak dan bisa dimakan, Danny makan!" jawab Daniel dengan [juga] wajah cerah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, masuk," ajak Claude sambil menarik tangan anaknya dan anak keluarga _sebelah_.

"_Papa_, Alois, main petak umpet, yuk! 'Kan, _Daddy_ sama Sebastian masak!" ajak Abigail.

"Ya, _Daddy_, Claude! Ayo, main!" sahut Daniel.

Ah, _sudah_ _mau lewat_ kelas 3 SD, masih saja begini.

"Iya, iya. Ayo, _Papa_ sama Abby, Alois sama Danny ya?" tawar Claude.

"_Yay_! _I love you_, _Papa_!"

_._._._._._._

**Dapur**

"Jadi, buat apa?" Ciel berdiri, menunggu Sebastian, [mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi] suami sahabat kecilnya itu menyiapkan bahan untuk dimasak.

"_Sandwich_?" tanya Sebastian.

"Spageti?" tawar Ciel.

"Bahan untuk membuat pasta kita habis, Ciel." Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan wajah _tidakkah-bisa-kau-mengikuti-permintaanku-sekali-ini-saja?_

"'_Kay_. Aku tahu tatapan itu. Ayo, buat _sandwich_." Ciel menyerah dan mengambil bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin yang ditaruh Sebastian di paha dan lantai ke meja dapur.

"Lucu. Waktu-waktu kita bersama sudah nyaris 8 tahun lalu dan kau masih hafal arti tatapan mataku." Sebastian terkekeh sendiri sambil memotong-motong sayuran.

"_Please_. Ingatanku tidak sependek itu."

"_Sorry_, _Daddy_."

"_Shaddap_, _Papa_."

_._._._._._._

**Kamar Abigail dan Daniel**

"Kena!" seru Abigail sambil menunjuk Alois yang bersembunyi di belakang lemari.

"Kena!" seru Claude sambil menunjuk Daniel yang bersembunyi di belakang Alois.

"_Guys_! Ayo turun, makanan sudah siap!" seru Ciel.

"Ayo, Abby. Aku lapar." Daniel membawa Abigail turun, sementara Claude dan Alois menatap anaknya bersama.

"Jadi, ini rasanya menjadi seorang ayah. Yang menikah dengan seorang _ayah_ juga," gumam Alois.

"_Yeah_." Claude merangkul [mantan kekasih yang sudah menjadi] _suami_ Sebastian itu sembari turun. Di bawah, ia melihat kejadian sama—Sebastian yang merangkul Ciel sambil menatapi kedua anak kecil yang duduk di meja makan, makan siang dengan gelak tawa hingga tersedak, lalu tertawa lagi.

"Anak kecil." Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri sementara Sebastian tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana jika mereka jadi remaja. Masih jenakakah?" tanya Sebastian [pada dirinya sendiri].

"Pasti ada," sahut Alois dari belakang mereka, berdiri di sebelah Sebastian dan Ciel—dengan rangkulan Claude yang masih menetap di bahunya.

"Hai, ClaudedanAlois," goda Ciel sambil menatap mereka.

"Hai, SebastiandanCiel," sahut Claude. Keempatnya tersenyum.

"_NYU_, _baby_," gelak Sebastian.

"Aku sangat ingat saat ada gosip aneh-aneh di koran kampus," Alois berucap, "judulnya, itu, lho. _Nggak_ enak."

"'_Apakah Ciel mencampakkan Sebastian untuk Claude, yang telah dimiliki Alois?_'" kata Ciel. Mereka tertawa lagi.

"Ya, dicampakkan atau tidak, tetap saja kita tinggal bersama lagi, _berbagi_ juga," komentar Sebastian.

"_Nice point_, _babe_." Alois menatap dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana caranya _Ciel_ menikahiku dan _Alois_ menikahimu, Sebastian." Claude menyeringai, disambut dengan seringaian yang sama dari wajah Sebastian.

"_I still love you_," bisik Sebastian ke telinga Ciel.

"_Me too_," sahut Ciel.

"_I still love you_," bisik Claude ke telinga Alois.

"_Me too_," sahut Alois.

Ciel menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Sebastian, begitu juga dengan Alois yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Claude.

Memori lama yang tidak bisa dihapus, kenapa harus kau coba hapus?

*u*

**Bali, Indonesia**

**Sekarang [Summer 2011]**

Keempatnya masih juga bersama, melihat kedua anak mereka tumbuh besar menjadi remaja dengan pergaulan luas serta berpengetahuan hingga titik ujung bumi [jika itu ada].

"_Papa_, _Daddy_!" seru Abigail sambil memainkan tangannya ke arahnya—mengisyaratkan untuk mengajak bermain, berendam, atau terserah Abigail untuk bersama.

Ciel dan Claude langsung berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan berjongkok mengitarinya. Dan tiba-tiba …

_SPLASH!_

"_Gotcha_!" seru Abigail riang.

"Abby!" seru Ciel sambil mencipratkan kembali air ke arah wajah Abigail.

"Hihihi!" Abigail kembali mencipratkan air ke wajah Ciel, lalu berlari menjauhi Ciel.

"Abby!" Ciel mengejar Abigail dan menjatuhkannya ke pinggir pantai, lalu mencipratkan air di dekatnya.

"_Gotcha_, _babe_." Ciel menyeringai.

"Halo, _Daddy_!" Abigail tersenyum dan mencipratkan lagi air ke Ciel.

Sementara itu, Claude berdiri dan membersihkan beberapa sisa pasir yang menempel di celana panjangnya yang digelung, lalu menatap _suami_ dan anaknya bermain bersama seperti teman sebaya. Ia tertawa kecil dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Alois benar, kita tidak kehilangan kejenakaan anak kita." Sebastian menepuk pundak Claude sambil ikut menatap Abigail. Matanya lalu menangkap Daniel yang mengendap-endap ke belakang Ciel dan …

"Wua!" seru Ciel saat dijatuhkan oleh Daniel dari belakang.

"Danny!" seru Alois sambil mengejar ketiganya dan ikut bermain.

"Andai mereka _perempuan_," gumam Claude.

"Mereka memang _perempuan_. Itu, 'kan, urusannya istri!" gelak Sebastian. Claude membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot dan tersenyum kecil, lalu ikut tertawa bersama Sebastian.

"_Papa_, Sebastian, ayo ikut bersama kami!" panggil Abigail yang berjalan ke arah kedua pria 30-an akhir tersebut dan menariknya ikut.

"Wow, kami masih berpakaian lengkap!" Claude sedikit protes.

"'Kan masih banyak baju di hotel!" sahut Abigail sambil tetap berusaha menarik kedua pria kekar itu.

"Oke, oke!" Sebastian dan Claude memutar tubuh Abigail untuk berjalan dahulu dan …

_SPLASH!_

"_Gotcha_, Abigail Stephanie Phantomhive-Faustus!" seru keduanya sambil tertawa.

"_Papa_, Sebastian!" gerutu Abigail sambil membalikkan badan dan menarik sekuat tenaga keduanya lagi.

Dan, apa yang terjadi?

_SPLASH!_

Keduanya jatuh di depan kaki Ciel dan Alois.

"Hai, _Papa_ dan _Papa_!" sapa Ciel dan Alois sambil tertawa kecil.

"Alois Trancy-Michaelis dan Ciel Phantomhive-Faustus," gumam Sebastian dan Claude kecil.

"_Papa_, _Daddy_!" seru Abigail dan Daniel.

"'_Kay_, _we're on our way there_!" sahut Ciel.

*u*

**Few Weeks Later**

**Bandung, Jawa Barat, Indonesia**

"Makanan Indonesia tidak begitu buruk," komentar Abigail sambl memakan mi kocoknya dengan santai, sambil menatap mangkuk Daniel yang masih tiga perempat penuh.

"Kalau kau tidak habis, sini," Abigail mau meraih mangkuk Daniel, tapi tangan pemuda itu memegang tangan Abigail.

"Aku mau makan, Abby." Daniel berkata.

"Tapi tidak kamu makan," Abigail memakan pesanannya lagi. "_Papa_, _Daddy_, Sebastian, Alois, tidak makan?" tanya Abigail.

"Kalian saja. Kami bisa makan nanti-nanti," jawab Sebastian sambil melirik mangkuk Abigail yang sudah tinggal kuahnya—yang tidak begitu banyak—itu.

"Wow. Oke. Claude. Ciel. Kalian beri Abby apa?" bingung Sebastian.

"Bukan salah _Papa_ atau _Daddy_, perutku ini punya anakonda gitu. Kalau tidak dikasih makan … nanti sakit," jawab Abigail sambil menatap perutnya, seperti orang hamil.

"Abby, kau membuatku mual." Daniel berkomentar dengan makanan yang masih di mulutnya.

"Jangan bicara saat sedang makan!" protes Abigail sambil meminum tehnya.

"Biarin! Yang makan sekarang, 'kan, aku!" sahut Daniel.

"Ih!"

"Ih!"

"Abby, Daniel, _stop_," kata Ciel.

*u*

**Next Month [Fall 2011]**

**New York City, NY, United States of America**

"_Papa_, _Daddy_," panggil Abigail dari ujung pintu kamar Ciel dan Claude.

"Ya, _honey_?" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku mau bicara … boleh? Tentang aku." Abigail berkata.

"Tentu! Ayo, sini," Ciel menepuk bagian kasur di antaranya dan Claude. Abigail merangkak ke arah bagian kasur yang ditepuk Ciel dan meringkuk sendiri.

"Kenapa, Abby?" Ciel mengelus rambut panjang dan ikal cokelat milik Abigail.

"Kemarin, ada guru baru datang." Abigail mulai bercerita. "Seorang guru tentang _sex education_." Abigail melanjutkan, "Dia bertanya—"

"_Kalian pernah tidur dengan lawan jenis?_" potong Claude.

"Claude!" protes Ciel.

"_Daddy_, _Daddy_. _Papa_ benar," Abigail menggosokkan telinganya ke bahunya. "Tentu saja aku bilang aku pernah dengan Danny, tapi, dihitung dari orang tua asli kami, kami, 'kan, kembar, jadi, tidak mungkin, lalu—" Abigail mulai sedikit menangis.

"_No_, _no_! _Don't cry_, _babe_." Ciel merebahkan badan Abigail, lalu ikut merebahkan diri di sebelah anaknya dan mengelus wajahnya. Ia melirik Claude dengan tatapan _bisakah-kamu-memberi-kami-privasi?_

"Lalu, dia bertanya lagi," Abigail memegang salah satu tangan Ciel dengan kedua tangannya, "_Apakah kalian pernah tertarik dengan satu sama lain?_"

"Dan?"

"_Daddy_ … aku rasa aku sama dengan kalian, sama dengan _Daddy_, _Papa_, Sebastian, dan Alois—"

"Maksudmu?" bingung Ciel.

"Aku mungkin _gay_. _Lesbian_. Mungkin _asexual_. _Who knows_, _Daddy_?" kesal Abigail sambil menangis.

"Abby, Abby. Menjadi berbeda, minoritas itu tidak masalah—"

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur _out_, _Daddy_! Aku tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan denganku!" Abigail terisak. Ciel langsung trauma sendiri—mengingat bagaimana cara mereka memperlakukan dirinya dulu, di SMU, bersama Alois—itu mengerikan.

"Kamu jalani seminggu dulu. Daniel pasti terima. Dia pasti menjagamu—jika tidak, akan _Daddy_ hantam dia. Jangan lepas dari tatapan Daniel kecuali berbeda kelas. Dan, kamu dan dia juga tergabung di _squad_ futbol, 'kan? Jangan jauh-jauh dari dia. Gurumu pasti mengerti." Ciel mengerahkan banyak saran ini-itu—dia tak mau hal yang sama terjadi pada anaknya.

"_Thanks_, _Daddy_." Abigail memeluk Ciel. "_Dad_, bolehkah aku tidur di sini hari ini saja?" tanya Abigail.

"_Sure_, Abby. Dengan _Papa_ atau tidak?" tanya Ciel.

"_Papa_." Abigail menjawab.

Anak remajanya masih memerlukannya.

*u*

_Menjadi keluarga _abnormal _itu susah, tapi mudah. Dan, itulah kami. _

*u*

**~ Owari ~**

*u*

Okebubay.

Btw, R&R _please_?


End file.
